


博肖拉郎短篇 - 陳sir你給爺爬！(R，完)

by ina1989



Category: Bjyx, bjyxszd - Fandom, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 生子, 雙性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ina1989/pseuds/ina1989
Summary: 博肖拉郎 - 宇宙最野雙性注意⚠️出沒地如下Weibo: 土澳二刷中IG: BXG20260905
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 3





	博肖拉郎短篇 - 陳sir你給爺爬！(R，完)

小孩其實是某次放假陳宇酒後亂性留下的種，但他並不知道自己幹下的混帳糊塗事，更不知道長官的秘密，只知道暗戀的人突然退伍，沒多久甚至連孩子都有了，一怒之下休假衝去長官的老家把人下藥了，綁上床才知道長官雙性兩朵花，更火了，掐著人脖子質問那野種哪來的要去剁了那人孽根，顧一野任他胡鬧那麼久就是看在他喜歡陳宇又是孩子的爹的份上，但此時被這麽對待他的火氣也上來了，哽著一口氣怒吼：「那你特麼現在給老子自宮，立刻、馬上、變太監！我去你大爺的！」

陳宇傻了，立刻鬆手語無倫次甚至手足無措，顧一野腰腹使力把人一推直接坐在他胯上，惡狠狠道：「你特麼酒後亂性射後不理還給老子斷片我都沒找你算帳，還好意思來給我逼逼！」

「長官⋯顧一野⋯啊不，老、老婆⋯我錯了！」陳宇此時慫得不能再慫，姿態要多低就多低，完全沒有丁點方才的囂張氣焰。

「誰你老婆，太監哪有老婆！」顧一野也不是真氣但獨自面對懷孕、生產的種種委屈此時算是爆發出來⋯大抵是以怒氣和⋯高漲的情慾這該死的方式湧現。

孕後敏感的身體完全經不起撩撥，更何況光著下身的他現在還被下藥⋯沁出的淫水直接把陳宇的褲子都給弄濕了。

傻不拉幾的陳宇這才發現胯下的濕意，臭不要臉的頂了頂胯，暗示意味濃厚，顧一野也不是省油的燈，「怎麼我還沒原諒你，就有膽子耍流氓，就不怕我一刀讓你斷子絕孫？」

顧一野自己都沒發現這句話的語病有多大，兩人的兒子現在正開心地躺在母親家裡扯著妹妹的頭髮當玩具。

「⋯一胎我沒體驗到，來參與一下二胎。」陳宇把褲子一拉，碩大的肉棒抵著濕熱的穴口磨蹭。

「馬的，我才剛生完！陳宇你是不是人！」說是這樣說，顧一野抬起屁股，扶著肉棒一坐到底。

「臥槽⋯好緊，老婆你這感覺像沒生過的。」

「幹就幹哪那麼多屁話！」近一年沒做愛的身子被陳宇強勢的頂弄整得爽慄。

「老婆說的是！」陳宇閉上嘴，專心地服侍長官。

兩人當天從下午幹到大晚上，彷彿要補足一年份的量，顧一野前後兩穴都被射得滿滿當當，最後甚至尿在床上。隔天早上陳宇省不了被一套軍體拳招待。

⋯於是，三個月後，玥兒來報到。

「草泥馬陳宇你就是個大烏鴉嘴！！！」看著驗孕棒顧一野仰天長嘯，衝出廁所拿著抱枕直接砸了出去。

正中陳宇傻呼呼的肉臉。

完😂


End file.
